blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pickle Power/Gallery/3
Back to town S2E20 Trucks driving leisurely.png S2E20 Auto-Vac appears from around the corner.png S2E20 Auto-Vac sucks up pancakes.png S2E20 Crusher covered in pancakes.png|Pancakes!? S2E20 Pizzeria serving pizza.png S2E20 Auto-Vac sucks up the pizza.png S2E20 Crusher covered in pizza.png|Pizza!?!? S2E20 Plate of spaghetti and meatballs.png S2E20 Auto-Vac sucks up the spaghetti and meatballs.png S2E20 Crusher covered in spaghetti and meatballs.png|Spaghetti and meatballs!?!? S2E20 Auto-Vac still running amok.png S2E20 Blaze and Pickle catch up.png S2E20 AJ "That Auto-Vac is huge!".png|"Man! That Auto-Vac is huge! How are we gonna stop it, Blaze." S2E20 Blaze "To turn off Auto-Vac".png S2E20 Back view of Auto-Vac.png S2E20 Auto-Vac's off buttons.png S2E20 Pickle getting nervous.png S2E20 We need something to launch stuff.png S2E20 AJ "I know what we can use".png S2E20 Diagram of slingshot.png S2E20 How a slingshot works.png S2E20 Pickle tells Blaze to do a transformation.png S2E20 Blaze drives into position.png S2E20 Transformation interface.png S2E20 First part needed.png S2E20 Frame materializes.png S2E20 Second part needed.png S2E20 Pouch materializes.png S2E20 Last part needed.png S2E20 Rubber strap materializes.png S2E20 Slingshot transformation complete.png S2E20 Blaze transforms.png S2E20 Blaze the slingshot.png S2E20 Pickle likes Blaze's transformation.png Stopping Auto-Vac S2E20 Blaze and Pickle hear Crusher's screaming.png S2E20 Auto-Vac up ahead.png S2E20 Blaze and Pickle drive behind Auto-Vac.png S2E20 AJ "Now we need something to launch".png S2E20 The off buttons again.png S2E20 Trucks driving leisurely.png S2E20 Pickle has something to launch.png S2E20 Pickle gets a jar of pickles.png S2E20 Blaze "All right!".png S2E20 Pickle loading the slingshot.png S2E20 Blaze aimed.png S2E20 Let's aim for the red button.png S2E20 AJ activating Visor View.png|Switching to Visor View. S2E20 The pickle won't go far enough.png S2E20 Pickle "I'd better pull back farther".png S2E20 Pickle pulling farther.png S2E20 Now the pickle will hit the button.png S2E20 Blaze tells Pickle to launch.png S2E20 The pickle launches into the air.png S2E20 The pickle presses the red button.png S2E20 Red hose powering down.png S2E20 Red hose deactivated.png S2E20 Blaze aimed again.png S2E20 Now let's aim for the green button.png S2E20 Pickle pulls the slingshot hard.png S2E20 It'll go too far.png S2E20 Pickle "I'd better not pull back so much".png S2E20 Pickle loosening his grip.png S2E20 Now it will hit it.png S2E20 Blaze tells Pickle to launch again.png S2E20 The pickle is launched.png S2E20 The pickle flies toward Auto-Vac.png S2E20 The pickle presses the green button.png S2E20 Green hose powering down.png S2E20 Green hose deactivated.png S2E20 Crusher "And you'd better hurry".png|And you’d better hurry before Auto-Vac sucks up... S2E20 Danger ahead.png S2E20 Birthday party up ahead.png|''THAT BIRTHDAY PARTY!!!!!!!'' S2E20 Joe "...is gonna suck up all the balloons!".png|"Oh, no! That giant vacuum is gonna suck up all the balloons!" S2E20 Yellow truck "And the presents!".png|"And the presents!" S2E20 Gus "And the cake!".png|"And the cake!" S2E20 Party guests scatter.png S2E20 Blaze and Pickle look at Auto-Vac.png S2E20 The blue button remains.png S2E20 Pickle is out of pickles.png S2E20 AJ "But we need one more pickle".png S2E20 Pickle knows where to get another pickle.png S2E20 Launch me, Pickle.png S2E20 Blaze "Yeah!".png S2E20 AJ "Let's do it!".png S2E20 Pickle loads himself into the slingshot.png S2E20 Pickle stretches back.png S2E20 He won't go far enough.png S2E20 Pickle stretching farther.png S2E20 Now he will hit the button.png S2E20 Pickle ready to launch.png S2E20 Pickle launches himself.png S2E20 Pickle flying to Auto-Vac.png S2E20 Pickle presses the blue button.png S2E20 Auto-Vac about to suck up the cake.png S2E20 Cake nearly sucked up.png S2E20 Auto-Vac completely deactivated.png S2E20 Joe, Gus and purple truck cheer.png Back where everything belongs S2E20 Pickle goes up to Auto-Vac.png S2E20 Pickle tells his experience.png S2E20 Pickle "Wasn't it great?".png S2E20 Pickle confused that Crusher won't answer.png S2E20 Crusher still inside Auto-Vac.png S2E20 Crusher "GET ME OUTTA HERE!".png S2E20 Blaze "I know how to get you out".png S2E20 Blaze reveals the reverse switch.png S2E20 Blaze flips the reverse switch.png S2E20 Auto-Vac releasing everything it sucked.png S2E20 Hot dog sign and condiments flying back.png S2E20 Hot dog sign and condiments fall back into place.png S2E20 Picnic falls back into place.png S2E20 Sad frog.png S2E20 Water flying back.png S2E20 Fountain water falls back into place.png S2E20 Frog croaking happily.png S2E20 Underpants fall back into place.png S2E20 Tomatoes fall back into place.png S2E20 Hay bales fall back into place.png S2E20 Pizzas fall back into place.png S2E20 Pigs surrounded by the mud that returned.png S2E20 Pancakes fall back into place.png S2E20 Spaghetti and meatballs fall back into place.png Epilogue S2E20 Auto-Vac about to release Crusher.png S2E20 Crusher sucked out of Auto-Vac's compartment.png S2E20 Crusher sucked back through the hose.png S2E20 Crusher released from Auto-Vac.png S2E20 Pickle sees Crusher freed.png|"Crusher! You're back!" S2E20 Crusher happy to be free.png|"I'm free? Hahaha!" S2E20 Crusher "I didn't think you could do it".png|"I didn't think you could do it, Pickle, but..." S2E20 Crusher hugs Pickle.png|"You did it!" S2E20 Crusher "You saved me!".png|"You saved me!" S2E20 Pickle admitting "I've never saved my best friend from an out-of-control vacuum cleaner before".png|"Well, you know, I-I-I've never saved my best friend from an out-of-control vacuum cleaner before." S2E20 Pickle's last "You know what they say".png|"But you know what they say..." S2E20 Blaze, AJ and Pickle all saying the moral.png|"You never know what you can do until you try!" S2E20 Pickle "Can you believe we just said it together?".png|"Heehee...can you believe we just said it together?!" S2E20 Iris out on Pickle.png To return to the Pickle Power episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries